1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a management apparatus for an image processing apparatus, a method for managing an image processing apparatus, an image processing instruction program and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, JP2004-252768A discloses a function for performing user authentication by input of the ID or password of a user using an image processing apparatus such as a printer or a copier, while managing the number of executed jobs, such as printing or copying, for each user separately and performing a charge accounting process in accordance with the number of executed jobs.
Performing a management process such as charge accounting for each user separately as described above may not be appropriate in some cases. For example, when a user requests another user to perform an operation such as copying on his behalf, the other user will be charged if he performs the operation after logging in with his own ID.
In order to charge the requesting side user, it is conceivable to use a method in which the requested side user is informed of the password of the requester user, but this can cause security problems and is therefore not preferable. To address such a case, JP2005-107711A discloses an example of the technique using IC cards.
However, this is not necessarily the best solution, since an additional cost will be needed to provide portable media such as IC cards, and there is the possibility that the media may be misused.